neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Hihachisu
Captain of the Third Division (as of R36) and former disciple of Royal Guardsman Avatar. ::::::::::::::::: Appearance Hihachisu is currently the tallest member of the Gotei, standing at 6'5" (196 cm). He has short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bushy beard which is starting to grey with age. Personality A man of few words, Hihachisu prefers silence over unnecessary speech. He is musically eclectic, liking a wide variety of music but preferring old-school electronica, alternative rock and J-pop. While perfectly willing to fight, he does not enjoy prolonged combat and seeks swift, deciscive battles. Powers and Abilities Swordsmansip Master: '''Hihachisu is a highy proficient swordsman, with each swing of his Zanpakutou being swift and aimed at defeating his opponents with a minimum of wasted effort. '''Shunpo Expert: Hihachisu is speedy and efficienct at Flash Steps but prefers silence over outright speed. While a little slower than his peers, he is very nearly silent, making it easy for him to catch opponents off-guard. Kido Expert: Hihachisu has an array of Kido spells at his disposal, using them in tandem with his Zanpakutou. Zanpakutō 'Shikai' Okatta Taiyou (怒った日) "Angry Sun" Unsealed, it is an ordinary katana with a round black tsuba and handle, about 90 cm total length. Released, it becomes a two-handed slightly curved broadsword about 1.6 meters total length. A ruby is embedded in the base of the handle with gold trim on either side. The hilt is ornate and decorated with a flame motif as is the blade itself save the edge. Powers "太陽の風" taiyou no kaze "Sun's wind." Releases a stream of hot plasma directly in front at relatively high speed. (the path of destruction is similar to what FGT Mugetsu does but nowhere near as fast or powerful) "太陽の剣" taiyou no ken "Sun's sword." Similar to Sajin Komamura's Shikai in principle, a large sword of flame appears in front of the owner. It moves as the Zanpakutou moves. "鳳凰の剣を上昇" Hōō no ken o jōshō "Rising Phoenix Sword." The sword of flame from taiyou no ken envelops the Zanpakutou itself and the owner sprouts a pair of flaming wings which only allow flight just above the ground, enhancing his movement. It can release taiyou no kaze as a one-shot-one-kill desperado move. In Shikai, the blade is very hot and can cut through another Zanpakutou if it's owner's reiatsu becomes very weak. 'Bankai' Taiyō-shin no Bastu (太陽神の罰) Sun Goddess's Punishment The two-handed sword of the Shikai becomes an ornate glaive 3 meters long, with a reddened steel shaft. A gold ornament at is one end and a ruby-emedded ceremonial-looking blade is at the other. It has two tassels, one at the base and the other hanging from a decoration near the blade. The blade itself is decorated in scarlet and gold, with engraved decorations on the edge itself. "サンスフェア" Sansufea "Sunsphere" Swinging the Zan in a 360-degree arc launches this attack. A sphere of hot plasma expands outward in all directions, dissapating at a radius of 20 meters. "太陽の風" taiyou no kaze "Sun's wind" Sharing this power with its Shikai, this attack launches hot plasma with great force and speed in a straight line in front of where the Zan is swung up to a maximum of four swings. "太陽の刑吏" taiyou no keiri "Sun's Executioner" The ultimate move, a finisher. The Zan is suspended in midair in front of the wielder. The glaive draws upon its master's reishi and amplifies it, bursting into white-hot flame. If it is daytime, sunlight is drawn upon as well, increasing its power still further. Upon reaching critical level, it is unleashed upon its target and will follow that target until it either impales its victim, its master is drained of his reiatsu or he loses his concentration. Sereitei Strategic Defense System Illness and the Pr0napocalypse During the R-Eighties, Hihachisu was stricken with serious illness, and alas, no cure was to be found within the Sereitei. He found his cure in another realm, one called "real life," and spent some months recovering. Upon Returning to Soul Society, he found nothing but ruins and faint ghosts of oppai... Sighing, he went in search of his comrades. He hopes to help rebuild the Gotei, and keep the pr0n down to a manageable amount... Category:Captains Category:Division 3 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles